The Best Worst
by moonbaby97
Summary: Draco faces bullying after the war. Who will be his unlikely savior?


Title: The Best Worst

Author: moonbaby97

Warning: this is a slash story- male/male pairings, don't like, don't read. Don't like Draco/Harry together? Then turn back.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Rowling, I'm just playing with them :) and I am making no profit from this.

A/N: My first Drarry Fic, please give feedback, thanks!

The Best Worst

He had known it would be hard after the war. Being the son of two convicted Death Eaters was bound to make it hard. But Draco never though it would be this bad.

All seventh years that wanted to were allowed to come back for an eighth year and he had nothing better to do, nowhere better to be. But, man, had he started to regret that decision. Everywhere he went people were pointing, whispering, laughing, sneering. He was in fights (that contrary to popular belief, he never started) almost every week, both magical and physical. He didn't play Quidditch anymore, and he wasn't Head Boy. He didn't want to be, too much attention. He got to his classes on time and left as soon as he was dismissed, heading for his next class or the dorms. Today was bad. And it was his birthday. /I wonder how many people know?/ he thought. /Maybe they're doing it on purpose/ He was daydreaming, something he rarely did, and don't notice the two boys standing in front of and behind him, wands out. Then he couldn't move. /Crap, crap, crap. Not today. Please, not now/ he pleaded in his head, knowing it was useless. These guys weren't mind readers. He knew it was coming, but it didn't prepare him any better than if he were caught by surprise. He felt the kids fist slam into his gut, all of the air fighting to get out of his lungs. He felt the pain, but he stopped caring. /Why give them the satisfaction?/ He still had some of that Slytherin pride so often confused with stubbornness. His last though before he blacked out was: /I'll have a headache when I wake up.../

When Draco regained consciousness he hears the familiar sounds of the Hospital Wing. This confused him- how did he get here? He kept his eyes closed for a while, wishing the pain in his head would go away. Madame Pomfrey did a good job though, because his head was the only thing that hurt.

"How is he?" an all-to-familiar voice asked.

"He'll be fine, he has a minor concussion, but will be able to be out in time for lunch." Lunch. Draco had skipped breakfast and was hungry now. /What time is it?/ he wondered. /Only one was to find out.../ He sighed slightly as he opened his eyes. Green eyes met pale blue ones. Draco groaned, "What time is it?" he asked.

"11:23," Harry replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm bloody fantastic," he replied sarcastically, sitting up to face the brunette. There were flowers on his bedside and he almost laughed out loud. Flowers? Who cared enough to bring flowers? Harry caught his stare.

"Like 'em? I picked them out myself," he said.

"Why?" Draco replied sourly, still confused.

"Well I brought Hermione flowers when she was here, and there were always flowers here the many times I've been in one of these beds, so I thought it'd be nice."

"Oh," was all Draco could say. Then he noticed the ribbon on the vase. It read: Happy Birthday! He looked at Harry, confusion in his eyes. "How'd you know?" he demanded.

"How'd I know it was your Birthday? Draco, you had invitation-only parties at least through our fourth year- I just picked up on the date all the times you told me I wasn't invited," Harry replied like all this was common knowledge. Draco just stared at him.

"You called me Draco." Just a statement.

"It's your name, isn't it?" he said, clearly amused.

"Yeah..." Draco said quietly. He looked up. Harry was still staring at him. There was something in his eyes that Draco couldn't quite place, almost like compassion. This confused him even further. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Then it was gone.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," he mumbled, turning away. Then the time clicked. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Draco demanded.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. I know how much it sucks to have a bad birthday- I've had at least ten myself. I figured kids would give you a hard time after the war because of your parents, and I don't think that's fair. I wanted to make sure you were OK," he repeated. Draco cringed slightly at the mention of his parents.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," he replied cooly.

"Yes, it seemed like it," Harry replied, amused again.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine now, so don't feel obligated to stick around," he said irritably. He thought he saw pain flash across Harry's features, but it disappeared before he could be sure.

"Alright, sorry to disturb you," he replied softly, getting up to go. He walked past the foot of the bed.

"Wait," Draco said. "I... I didn't mean... Thank you."

Harry turned around, a smile on his face. "Did I just hear a Malfoy acknowledge his feelings? Say thank you?" he said in mock surprise.

"Yes, yes, mark your calendars." Draco rolled his eyes. "I thought it wasn't fair to judge me by my family?" he taunted.

Harry looked deeply sorry and concerned about this. "Oh! I'm-"

"Merlin, I was only joking, Potter... Harry."

Harry's smile returned. "Did you just call me Harry?" he repeated Dracos earlier astonishment.

"Well, it is your name, isn't it?" Draco said, playing along. Harry was still standing. "You can... We, sit back down if you'd like..." Draco said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Harry replied, smile growing.

They sat in silence for a while, looking anywhere but each other. Draco broke the silence, "However will I ever get the notes if the Chosen One isn't in class to get them for me?" he said, smiling at Harry.

"You know, I think I much prefer Harry," he said, also smiling.

"Excuse me- However will I g-"

"I got it, thanks," Harry chuckled.

"What time is it now?" Draco asked, looking for a clock.

"11:47," Harry replied after checking his watch.

"Lunch soon," he said, mood instantly dropping. They were all still in houses, but because it was their 'eighth year' there was no room at the house tables. As a result, all the eighth years shared a table. Draco sat alone, at the end closest to the door, when he went at all.

"You can... Uh, you can sit with us... If you want..." Harry offered shyly. "I can talk to Ron and Hermione and the others, I'm sure they wouldn't mind it i asked..." he rambled, not looking at Draco.

"Uh... Sure... I'd- I'd like that," he said looking up at the other boy. "It you don't mind..."

"No, of course not. I'll stop by the Common Room and let them know once class is out," He replied hastily"

"So, in, like, eight minutes?" Draco laughed.

"*haha* Yeah. You'll meet is there?"

"Mhmn," Draco mumbled and when he looked at Harry again he was no longer the famous boy who had refused to shake his hand, but a young man who just wanted the best for everybody. /When life gets that much harder, it makes you that ugh stronger/ he thought.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he said, coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked, concern across his face.

Draco smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks, Harry." They smiled at each other and for the first time in eight years, they understood each other.

Harry looked at his watch again. "I'd better go if I want to talk to Ron and Hermione..."

"OK, see you in a bit."

Harry got up, walked around the bed and very quickly placed a chase kiss on Dracos cheek. "I'm glad you're OK," he whispered, a blush rising to his cheeks. He walked out before Draco could say anything. So he just sat there, stunned. /Did Potter just kiss me? No.. He... He tripped... Potter tripped... Harry kissed me/ he thought, a smile crossing his lips.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Oh, yes, you look much better, I presume you can make it to lunch? Everything feels OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Draco replied.

"Off with you then," she said as she shooed him out. For the first time all year, he was actually looking forward to lunch.

Draco went to the Slytherin Common Room first, just to waste time. When he sat down across from Harry, he half expected someone to yell at him. But true to his word, Harry must have talked to them, because no one said anything.

"Hey," Harry said as Draco sat down, a smile on his face.

"Hi," Draco replied. He could have sworn he saw Weasley laugh at their one word conversation, but the red-head covered it up as a cough.

"How are you?" Harry asked, looking concerned again.

"I'm fine. Honestly, you're worse than my mother," Draco teased, sighing internally a the mention of Narcissa. Harry weekend to have noticed this (though Draco had no idea how) and let the subject drop with a small smile in Dracos direction. Then he looked at Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, could Draco and I borrow your Potions notes? ... We kinda missed class..." he said, the smile still on his face.

"Yeah, of course!" she replied quickly, rummaging in her bag for the notes.

"I can't understand why you wouldn't want this bag to be a bottom-less pit," Ron mumbled. Hermione just glared at him.

"Here they are," she said, handing the ores to Harry. "We have a test on the effects of animal hairs in Pollyjuice Potion next class though, so I'd like them back as soon as possible, please," she said smirking.

Harry and Ron laughed, "Yeah, thanks, Hermione," he said. "You want to meet at the library, say 3:45, to copy these? Hermione always takes great notes," Harry asked Draco, who had been daydreaming again, barely paying attention to their conversation. Harry snapped I front of his face. "Draco?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, yeah, 3:45, sure," he replied. "Thanks," he said, looking at Hermione. She looked shocked, to say the least.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," she said, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. Ron's mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed. "What was that for, mate?" he asked. Harry just rolled his eyes.

The food appeared and they all ate lunch in near silence. When Draco was done, he said, "I'm going to the Common Room before my next class." They all nodded.

"I'll walk with you," Harry volunteered, further surprising Ron and Hermione. They were all unsure how well this new friendship was going to go.

"If you insist," Draco replied sarcastically. Harry just smiled and fell into step with the taller boy. They walked in silence until they reached a turn and Harry pulled Dracos sleeve.

"This way," he said.

Draco sighed, "No, the Common Room is this way Pot- Harry. I'd know, I've been going there the past eight years," he said, exasperated.

Harry chuckled, "Gonna take some getting used to, huh? The whole first name basis thing. Anyway, c'mon, I know what I'm doing."

"Alright," Draco replied, skeptical. He let Harry lead him down to a painting of a witch neither of them knew the name of.

"Salazar Slytherin," he said.

Draco stared at the now doorway, then at Harry. "How-?"

"C'mon!" Harry said, pulling Draco into the passage behind him.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked just as Harry stopped abruptly in front of him. "Oomff," he said as he walked straight into Harrys back.

Harry turned around to look at him, "It's a secret passage way- more private, faster too, I think," he explained. Draco just stared at him, still confused. "I'll show you in a minute, the door's right around the corner, but I have to ask you a question. Why don't you hate me?" Harry asked, deeply troubled.

"Excuse me? Why don't I hate you?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah... I mean after..." he stopped, looking at Draco.

"Well, you're one of the only kids that doesn't seem to hate me... And you remembered my birthday- that immediately gives you points," Draco smiled.

"No, I mean..." Harry looked very uncomfortable. Then it clicked.

"Oh, you mean because of that... Oh..." Now Draco was embarrassed. But he reached up and gently cupped Harrys chin, forcing the shorter boy to look up at him. "I don't hate you," Draco said.

"Obviously," Harry whispered. They stood that way, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Then, very quickly, Draco leaned down the inch or two to meet Harrys lips. He pulled back just as quickly and let his hand drop, but Harry caught it in his. Their figures intwined.

"How long?" Draco asked quietly.

"Since our fifth year. It killed me to watch you follow in your fathers footsteps... How long for you?" Harry replied, just as quiet.

"Consciously? About an hour. Unconsciously? I guess a while. I don't really know..." As he said this Harrys hand gently brushed Dracos cheek, then rested in his hair. Draco closed his eyes.

"Your hair is so soft," Harry whispered against his neck. "Like silk." Draco smiled, softly placing his hand on the small of Harrys back,

"Thank you," he said, voice muffled by Harrys shoulder.

"For what?"

"Making this the best worst Birthday ever," Draco replied before gently kissing Harry again.

The end.

What'd you think? Probably the longest Fic I've written... Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
